Hurt
by Givah.Kitsune
Summary: Mesmo depois da guerra Naruto ainda está com o coração ferido, e um certo kage ruivo vai ajudá-lo. One-shot. GaaNaru. Lemon. Betada pela Nyuu D. Não gosta, não lê.


**Pois é, Naruto e o resto não me pertencem, mas ainda vou furtá-los dos tio Kishi e trazê-los pra mim. Kukukukuku**

**One-shot vinda do nada e escrita de uma vez só. Por isso tá essa coisa sem pé nem cabeça.**

**Betada pela minha linda e maravilhosa Nyuu-sama, que foi um anjo por betar pra mim, sendo tão atarefada. **

**Muito obrigada, Nyuu-sama! - reverência -**

**Bem espero que gostem.**

**Como foi dito no sumary, tem lemon, ou seja, dois meninos gostosos se agarrando da forma mais sensual que a minha mente fértil pode imaginar, espero que apreciem.**

OoO

Gaara estava caminhando pelos corredores do último da torre principal de Suna. No momento ele se dirigia para o quarto onde o Rokudaime Hokage estava hospedado. Era isso mesmo. Depois da guerra (da derrota de Madara, da morte de Sasuke) Naruto havia sido proclamado Rokudaime Hokage, como esperado.

Todos os Kages iriam se reunir ali em Konoha, para firmar, oficialmente, o tratado de paz. Alguns do cujos ditos já haviam chegado, como Naruto, Sasame, a atual Otokage e Killer Bee, que veio como representante do irmão Raikage. Os outros iam chagar no dia seguinte e a reunião começaria.

Gaara queria conversar com Naruto. Achava que era necessário. O loiro tinha passado por tanta coisa, e ele nem tinha tido chance de conversar com o amigo direito. Naruto tinha matado Sasuke, seu melhor amigo. Ele não podia estar totalmente bem. Gaara se perguntava se o loiro tinha conversado com alguém sobre isso. E com alguém ele queria dizer uma pessoa que não fosse Sakura ou Sai, que não pareciam ser as pessoas certas pra esse assunto.

O ruivo chegou no quarto e bateu na porta, lá de dentro era possível ouvir o som de água corrente.

- Entra. - Respondeu a voz meio abafada de Naruto

Gaara abriu devagar a porta, colocou a cabeça para dentro, viu o quarto vazio e entrou.

- Estou no banheiro. Já saio. - Disse Naruto, atraindo a atenção de Gaara para a outra porta da suíte, que realmente estava trancada, com uma faixa de luz saindo dela.

O ruivo se sentou na cama, esperando meio sem saber o que fazer. Por mais que Gaara fosse menos anti-social agora, ele ainda era meio... Tímido e sem jeito.

Então a porta do banheiro se abriu e qualquer linha de raciocínio que o Kazekage pudesse estar seguindo simplesmente se perdeu.

Lá estava Naruto, na porta do banheiro, com apenas uma mínima toalha branca enrolada na cintura. Gaara nunca tinha realmente notado a pele dourada, mas agora ele o estava hipnotizando. E ele nunca tinha visto o loiro sem hitaeate com a franja solta sobre a testa e os incríveis olhos azuis.

"Respire" Ordenou a si mesmo, antes que Naruto percebesse que ele tinha parado de se mover.

- Hey, ruivo. - Brincou Naruto, enquanto passava pela cama, indo até o armário. - O que você quer de mim? - Perguntou, indo para trás de um biombo, e Gaara finalmente pôde voltar a si mesmo.

- Vim conversar com você. - Explicou, com a voz neutra.

- Nossa, você querendo conversar comigo ? - A cabeça de Naruto apareceu na lateral do biombo - Que honra. - Sorriu, antes de voltar para trás da peça.

Gaara resmungou algo ininteligível, corando imperceptivelmente.

Naruto saiu de trás do biombo, com apenas um short preto, que ia até metade das coxas e um camisão branco que chegava perto da barra do short.

A respiração do Kazekage engatou sem que ele percebesse.

Naruto passou por ele, voltando ao banheiro, onde ele apoiou uma das pernas sobre o tampo da privada, e Gaara achou por um momento que ele estava se exibindo, mas a idéia foi descartada quando viu ele pegando um pote com creme e começou a massagear a panturrilha com o creme branco.

- Você queria falar comigo sobre... - Indicou Naruto, parando por instante o trabalho para olhar Gaara, com uma das sobrancelhas levantadas.

- O que você está fazendo? - Perguntou curioso.

- Isso? Ah, minha pele ainda não está totalmente curado dos efeitos da Kyuubi, então Sakura-chan recomendou que eu devia passar esse creme depois do banho. - O loiro explicou, agora passando o dito creme na coxas.

Gaara desviou o olhar, quando começou a sentir que estava corando, por segurança.

- Naruto - Chamou pelo amigo, que, agora, estava colocando a outra perna sobre o tampo da privada. - Eu queria... Saber como você está. - Terminou quando viu que ele estava mesmo prestando atenção em si.

- Estou bem, 'tebbayo. Todos os ferimentos estão curados, Sakura-chan e Tsunade-baa-chan são med-nins incríveis. Você sabe - Respondeu com descaso.

- Não desse modo, Naruto, estou dizendo... Aqui. - Disse indicando o peito, na direção do coração.

Naruto viu o gesto e suspirou cansado. Parou por um instante o que estava fazendo, antes de continuar.

- Você quer dizer como eu estou me sentindo por finalmente me tornar Hokage, ou sobre como eu me sinto por ter matado Sasuke? - Perguntou com a voz baixa.

Gaara voltou a encarar Naruto quando ouviu a voz quebrada dele.

- Acho que você sabe o que eu quis dizer.

Naruto suspirou de novo, e por um momento, Gaara, achou que ele ia começar a chorar ali mesmo, mas ele apenas fechou o pote do creme, antes de ir se sentar ao seu lado.

- Foi a coisa mais difícil que eu já fiz. - Disse Naruto, olhando a lua cheia que iluminava Suna. - Mas depois de dois Chidoris no peito fica mais fácil - Terminou com um sorriso amargo.

Sim, Madara tinha mandado Sasuke na frente para lutar com Naruto e enfraquecê-lo, mas o loiro venceu e a Kyuubi acelerou a regeneração dos ferimentos que Sasuke tinha causado e o loiro acabou por derrotar o antigo Uchiha.

Gaara tinha visto a luta, mas estava ferido e não pudera ajudar. No momento em que viu os golpes de Sasuke atingirem Naruto, nunca sentira tanto ódio e impotência na vida. Prometera a si mesmo que jamais deixaria alguém sequer chegar perto de machucar o loiro assim de novo.

- Era necessário. - Disse Gaara, tentando confortar o outro.

- Eu sei, mas... - Naruto suspirou - Isso não torna mais fácil.

Gaara queria poder dizer alguma coisa para confortar o loiro, mas não sabia o que dizer. Então, num ato impulsivo, ele o abraçou. Naruto pareceu ficar tenso por um instante, surpreso, e então ele relaxou contra o ruivo, abraçando de volta.

Gaara nunca fora muito do tipo de abraçar os outros. Não que Temari não o abraçasse às vezes, mas ele nunca tinha tomado a iniciativa, mas abraçar Naruto era bom. Confortável e natural.

Então ele sentiu Naruto ter um pequeno espasmo e o som de um soluço chegou aos seus ouvidos.

Naruto estava chorando?

O ruivo sabia que Naruto estava machucado. Matar o melhor amigo e perder pessoas queridas não era fácil. Ele mesmo tinha se sentido perdido quando viu Temari e Kankuro indo para o hospital. Claro que os dois estavam bem, sem graves ferimentos, mas foi angustiante.

Então Naruto encostou o rosto contra o ombro de Gaara, e ele sentiu a camisa ficar molhada.

- Shh... Tudo bem, pode chorar. - Gaara se ouviu dizendo, sem nem saber direito o que estava fazendo, ele nunca tinha consolado alguém, nem nunca fora consolado desse jeito.

Isso fez a quantidade de lágrimas aumentar ainda mais. O ruivo notou que Naruto não chorava como qualquer pessoa que ele já tivesse visto. Por exemplo, sua irmã, Temari. Ela chorava fungando e soluçando, e rosto ficava todo vermelho. Era meio chamativo e sempre o deixava meio desconfortável. Mas Naruto chorava silencioso. Ele soluçava, mas quase não emitia sons. Ele apenas tremia, como uma criancinha indefesa. Gaara se perguntava se Naruto já tinha chorado e sido reconfortado como agora. Ele parecia tão forte, como uma muralha.

Ele não sabia quanto tempo ficou ali, abraçado ao loiro, com ele chorando trêmulo de encontro ao seu peito, mas ele não estava desconfortável. Pelo contrário, era como se fosse seu lugar. Estar ali com e para Naruto.

Mas, então, foi parando. Aos poucos Naruto parou de chorar, e afrouxou o aperto, para então afastar o rosto do peito de Gaara, corando de leve.

- Obrigado, Gaara. - Agradeceu, sem olhar pra cima - Eu estava mesmo precisando disso...

E Naruto olhou pra cima, para os olhos de Gaara, e notou que o ruivo também lhe olhava. Os dois se conectaram e pareceram se afogar um no outro. Os rostos foram se aproximando sem que eles se dessem conta, e os lábios se encostaram. O ruivo viu Naruto fechar os olhos, e sentiu ele entreabrir os lábios. Fez o mesmo.

As línguas se encontraram com calma, conhecendo uma a outra, e quando o ar começou a faltar, eles se soltaram devagar.

Abriram os olhos novamente e se encararam. Gaara passou os dedos de leve pela bochecha marcada, e o loiro fechou os olhos, apreciando a carícia suave. Teve a nuca puxada, apenas pra voltar a conectar as bocas, dessa vez com mais intensidade.

As mãos de Naruto, que antes estavam espalmadas no peito de Gaara, deslizaram e enlaçaram o pescoço. E os braços do Kazekage encontram seu lugar em volta da cintura delicada do loiro. Quando se separam, novamente por causa do ar, Naruto estava no colo de Gaara, que corou ao notar que fora ele próprio que tinha puxado o loiro.

Naruto soltou uma risada ao ver o ruivo corar e o beijou na tatuagem, antes de passar as pernas pela cintura do outro, que gemeu com o contato.

- Você fica uma graça corado! - Explamou Naruto, rindo.

Gaara o calou, tomando os lábios cor de rosa num rompante. Naruto retribuiu na mesma intensidade e forçou o outro, que caiu na cama, com uma perna do loiro de cada lado, montado na cintura do ruivo.

- Hmm... - Gemeu Gaara, sem conseguir se conter.

Naruto sorriu, antes de se baixar e beijá-lo novamente, agora aproveitando para abaixar a mão até a barra da blusa do outro e puxar pra cima. Gaara grunhiu quando teve a blusa retirada e o beijo teve que parar. Imitou o gesto do loiro, e os dois gemeram quando encostaram os torsos livres.

Num ato instintivo o ruivo inverteu as posições. Agora era ele que estava por cima e começou a descer os beijos pelo pescoço do outro, que apenas virou a cabeça, expondo mais da pele dourada para Gaara beijar, lamber e morder.

Enquanto Gaara se aproveitava beijando cada parte de pele que podia, Naruto esgueirou a mão para baixo e apertou o membro do outro, em seguida o massageando por cima do tecido.

- Ahn... – O ruivo gemeu novamente, dessa vez ainda mais alto

Voltaram a se beijar com intensidade, e Gaara começou a tirar o short do outro, assim que conseguiu, Naruto inverteu as posições, ficando por cima de novo, tirou a calça do outro, agora ambos estavam apenas de roupas íntimas. O loiro começou a distribuir vários beijos, e puxou a cintura do outro, como se quisesse aproximar ainda mais os corpos. Levou os beijos até um dos botões do Kazekage e o colocou na boca. Dessa vez Gaara ofegou, um som baixo e necessitado que ecoou bem nos ouvidos de Naruto, aprofundando em sua própria ereção. As mãos do loiro alcançaram a barra da samba canção de Gaara, achando ela áspera em comparação a pele lisa e macia do 'amigo'. Ele estava começando a retirá-la, quando uma mão agarrou seu pulso.

Naruto olhou pra cima, envergonhado, notando o que estava fazendo, e já ia se desculpar, mas o ruivo o calou com um olhar.

- Você primeiro. - Disse Gaara, levantando o queixo.

Naruto riu novamente, vendo como o outro queria se mostrar no controle da situação. Deixou o ruivo lhe despir, e fez o mesmo com ele. A cada toque, a cada beijo os corpos pareciam arder em chamas. Todo lugar que era tocado atiçava o desejo de ambos. Logo os toques se tornaram ainda mais ousados.

Naruto ainda tentava, inutilmente, controlar os gemidos mordendo os lábios, agora vermelhos e inchados dos beijos que partilhavam. Mas não conseguiu conter um gemido alto e longo quando as ereções se encostaram. O loiro voltou a massagear o sexo do ruivo.

Os dois tinham os rostos extremamente corados, por causa do prazer, e ofegavam, mas sempre se encaravam nos olhos.

Naruto começou a trilhar um caminho molhado pelo tórax, umbigo e virilha e sem demorar abocanhou o sexo do outro, fazendo movimentos de vai e vem. O ruivo se contorceu um pouco e gemeu arrastadamente. Os movimentos de sobe e desce eram rápidos.

- Naruto...

Gaara gemeu, apertando os lençóis. Logo veio na boca do loiro, que engoliu tudo. O ruivo puxou Naruto e o beijou antes de se abaixar e começar a beijar as coxas bem tornadas, o loiro sentiu um arrepio que desceu como uma montanha russa pela coluna. Gaara continuou seu caminho, ia até a virilha e voltava para parte interna das coxas.

- Ga- Gaara... - Gemeu, enquanto afundava a cabeça contra o colchão.

Gaara fitou o rosto corado do outro, e notou que um fio de saliva escorria pelo canto dos lábios. Sem saber muito bem o que estava fazendo, penetrou o loiro com um dos seus dedos. Naruto se contraiu, e franziu o cenho estranhando aquela invasão, ele não sabia mais no que se concentrar. No prazer e no desejo, ou na dor. Gaara voltou a beijá-lo para distraí-lo. Usou um segundo dedo, e Naruto separou as bocas para gemer. O ruivo inseriu o terceiro dígito, iniciando o movimento de vai e vem.

Quando achou que era o suficiente, subiu novamente apenas pra encontrar Naruto escondendo o rosto com os braços.

- Quero olhar pra você. Quero sua mente junto comigo. - Pediu Gaara, a voz rouca de excitação.

O loiro separou os braços e enlaçou o pescoço dele, beijando-o de leve. Assentiu.

Gaara se encaixou entre as pernas abertas de Naruto e começou a penetrá-lo calmamente. O outro sentiu os olhos começarem a lacrimejar, mas mordeu os lábios, sem querer derrubar nenhuma lágrima.

Gaara beijou os olhos fechados do Hokage, e colou os narizes antes de envolvê-lo em outro beijo de tirar o fôlego.

- Relaxa... - Pediu o ruivo, numa tom meio preocupado.

Naruto lhe deu um sorriso molhado, e se forçou a relaxar. Respirando fundo. Assentiu, mostrando que o outro podia se mover.

- Você é tão lindo. - Disse na voz mais doce que o loiro já tinha ouvido, beijando as bochechas marcadas.

Gaara se retirou e voltou a estocar com certa força. E assim começou com os movimentos de vai-e-vem, fazendo desta vez Naruto esquecer de como se fazia para respirar.

Segurou uma das coxas douradas e a cintura delgada com firmeza, o que o ajudou na movimentação. Logo o quarto foi preenchido pelos gemidos e ofegos dos dois.

Os dois estavam completamente entregues um ao outro e estavam aproveitando aquilo. Gaara puxou-o pela cintura e voltou a beijar e morder o pescoço, e Naruto não fez nada a não ser tombar seu pescoço pra trás e oferecer mais pele. Os beijos iam subindo lentamente, virando pequenas mordiscadas na linha do maxilar até chegar aos lábios e mordiscá-los e beijá-los.

Naruto não sabia como, mas Gaara o estava deixando sem fôlego. A palavra "controle" naquele momento já se encontrava fora do vocabulário de ambos.

As estocadas se tornaram ainda mais rápidas e fortes, selvagens.

Os corpos estavam úmidos e a franja de Naruto estava colando no rosto. Nossa, como ele era bonito!

Gaara acertou um ponto extremamente sensível de Naruto, o que o fez gemer mais alto ainda, e apertar os ombros do ruivo.

Agora o loiro estava sentado no colo do outro, e ele nem tinha idéia de como eles tinham ido parar naquela posição. O ruivo se concentrou em acertar aquele ponto. Naruto apenas inclinou a cabeça pra trás em sinal de puro deleite, enquanto Gaara o mirava com carinho e desejo.

- Vo... Você que é lindo, Gaa-chan. - Abraçou ainda mais forte os ombros do ruivo, em busca de apoio também.

E foi com esse apelido, essa palavrinha, dita com tanto carinho que fez Gaara entrar frenesi, junto com Naruto. Os corpos tremeram e chegaram ao ápice. Gemeram roucamente, antes de tombarem na cama.

Gaara de encontro aos travesseiros, e Naruto no peito do ruivo.

- Nunca mais vou largar de você. - Disse Gaara, enlaçando a cintura do outro.

Naruto riu suavemente, se encolhendo no peito bem trabalhado do outro.

- Eu ainda vou permanecer por aqui durante 20 dias, então... - Ergueu o tronco para beijar o outro nos lábios e na testa, bem em cima da tatuagem, depois voltou ao seu lugar, esparramado no tórax do ruivo.

Gaara sentiu Naruto bocejar e se esticou para pegar as cobertas que estavam dobradas numa cadeira perto da cama e cobriu os dois. A noite em Suna era fria.

- Durma bem, Naruto.

- Durma você também. - Mandou o loirinho, antes de bocejar mais uma vez e abraçar o Kazekage, adormecendo logo em seguida.

Gaara, que ainda não dormia fácil, por causa dos anos como jinchuuriki do Shukaku, observou o rosto tranquilo do outro. Agora que olhava de perto, podia notar o quão bonito o outro era.

Os cílios escuros e curvos, o nariz levemente arrebitado, os lábios rosados e carnudos e a pele morena, quase dourada. E, claro, as marquinhas características do jinchuuriki da Kyuubi.

Suspirou, antes de abraçar Naruto também, e fechar os olhos.

~x~

Gaara sentiu os raios de Sol batendo no seu rosto, e acordou. Olhou em volta e quando não viu seu quarto estranhou. Até que as lembranças da noite passada voltaram, e ele sentiu a face corar. Sorriu disfarçadamente, e olhou em vota, notando que o loiro não estava na cama ao seu lado. Ouviu o barulho do chuveiro, e notou que a porta do banheiro estava fechada. Ajeitou-se nos travesseiros, esperando o loiro aparecer.

Para sua decepção, quando Naruto saiu do banheiro ele já estava vestido com calças negras e uma camisa branca.

- Hey, bom dia, Gaa-chan - Naruto sorriu pra ele, e Gaara sabia que já havia ganhado o dia.

- Bom dia. - Viu o loiro sentando na cama e se inclinando pra ele, beijando-o de leve nos lábios.

- Por que não vai tomar um banho? Depois vou querer sua ajuda com aquela roupa esquisita de Hokage. - Brincou Naruto.

Gaara assentiu antes de andar até o banheiro, catando suas roupas no caminho, com o lençol enrolado na cintura. Quando a porta fechou, Naruto riu sozinho e suspirou, se sentindo uma daquelas garotinhas apaixonadas.

Cinco minutos depois Gaara saiu de lá, vestido com suas roupas habituais.

- É Temari quem me ajuda a colocar aquela túnica - Admitiu Gaara, corando de leve.

Naruto riu da cara do outro, bateu de leve no ombro dele.

- Bom, será que ela também pode me ajudar? - Questionou o loiro, se encaminhando pra fora do quarto.

Gaara foi atrás, apoiando as mãos na cintura de Naruto, uma de cada lado.

- Vamos lá ver. - Respondeu, no tom de voz neutro que lhe era natural.

Não sabia se Temari lhes ajudaria, ou daria um sermão dizendo que eles já eram grandes para precisarem de ajuda com esse tipo de coisa.

Mas de uma coisa ele tinha certeza, Naruto era seu, e ele era de Naruto. E ele tinha pena da pessoa que tentasse mudar isso.

OoO

**Que tal? *-***

**Uma M, né? É, eu sei, vou tentar tomar jeito, juro.**

**EEEE...**

"**Bota a mão no teclado que vai começar!**

**É o reviewlation tion, reviewlatiooo~oon.**

**Reviewlatiooon!"**

**Vamos lá! Escrevam um review e façam uma autora feliz e saudável. Sem revies não haverá mais lemon, o que deixará os leitores infelizes. Vocês querem ficar infelizes, não, né?**

**ENTÂO MANDEM REVIEWS. MANDEEEM *-***


End file.
